Conventional houses are made from bricks. The small size of each individual brick naturally limits the speed of building and brick laying itself is a highly specialised task. In addition when houses are built in this way one has to call upon a relatively large number of specialised tradesmen and, because their particular jobs often have to be completed in a certain order, this can lead to increases in costs and delays.
Concrete building structures are known and generally they have been made by pre-casting panels which are then asembled on site. Such buildings have never been satisfactory from a number of points of view including weakness in the event of failure of one or more portions and the high thermal conductivity of the wall portions. This latter property gives condensation problems in houses and flats built this way since water vapour created within the dwelling tends to condense on or within the cooler parts of the walls.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved concrete building structure, the walls of which have very low thermal conductivity and yet which can be built quickly and with a minimum number of specialised tradesmen.